Dad's Dungeon
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: It all starts at a dance. Princess Bubblegum gets angry at Marceline's newest plan and does something nobody thought would ever happen. Now Finn has a choice. Save Marceline, or stay with the girl he loves. Will Finn prove to be a real hero?
1. Stars

**Okay, I know this came out a long time ago but I want to write what I thought would happen in the episode Dad's Dungeon. This story will mostly be the first thought I had when I read the title Dad's Dungeon before the summary came out. Only difference is Finn is older. I own nothing. Enjoy!**

**No one's P.O.V.**

So it was just a regular summer day in the land of Ooo. The was a heat wave so our heroes where on the far side of the Ice Kingdom. They where on their way to the Candy Kingdom for a big annoucement from Princess Bubblegum.

Nobody else knew what the annoucement was except our fair Finn the Human and Jake the Dog. Tonight was going to be the new Annual Winter in Summer Bubblegum Ball.

Finn and Jake where the first ones to get the invitation. They read:

You are invited to the newly Annual Winter in Summer Bubblegum Ball!

Formal

~Dates are required~

Jake, of course, asked Lady Rainicorn this morning after the Princess told them she already told Lady. Finn wanted more than anything to ask Princess but he was to nervous.

"Finn, why is it you always hang out with girls that are older than you?"

"Not true!"

"I know, I know, _you're nineteen now,_ well ever sense you where thirteen all you friends have been girls that are older than you."

"That is so not true dude! Name three girls that where older than me when I was thirteen."

"Well. When you where thirteen, Princess was eighteen, Lady, and Marceline is 1000 yea-"

"She so doesn't count!"

"Okay! Before she turned immortal she was, umm, eighteen! Techinally you're older than her now!"

"Cool!"

After Princess Bubblegum made the annoucement all of the kingdom split into groups of twos asking eachother out.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I'm not really into the whole dating thing. So when everyone started to ask eachother out I left. Then sun was just starting to go down. I went into a clearing in the woods.

I layed down on my back and started to count stars. After I counted four I decided to look at the constellations. I realized I didn't know the constellations.

"Hey weenie. You ask Princess Air Head yet?'' Said a voice from, behind me. "Oh, hi Marceline. And no I haven't asked her yet. Do you know the constellations?" I asked. "I can remember a few." She said as she lower herself from the tree she was in.

She layed down on her back. Our heads where just barely touching. Her long hair went into all directions.

"And, Finnegan, how do you know about constellations? I thought after the War nobody knew about them."

"I don't know. Maybe Jake told me about them.."

"Anyway, you see those three stars there? That's Orion's Belt."

"Why is it called that?"

"You remember me telling you about Greece and Rome and stuff right?"

"Yeah?"

"In Greek Mythoglogy, Artemis, a goddess, loved Orion. But one day, she was challenged to hit a traget in the water. What she didn't know was that target was Orion swimming. She shot the target and hit Orion in the shoulder. He died. She missed him so much she did magic and made him into a constellation. He had a belt with three big gold plates on it. So when he turned into a constellation his belt was the stars that showed in the sky. So everyone called it Orion's belt."

"Oh... That is a sad sorry. If Artemis had the power to turn Orion into stars, why couldn't she bring him back to life?''

"Umm... I think it was too late for Artemis to save him. Anyway, can I continue without playing 10 questions?"

"Yeah."

She told me about the constellations and all there Greek histories. We must have been there for hours because Princess and Jake came looking for us. When we saw two lights coming towards us shouting my name, I had one question left to ask Marceline. And I aim to get a answer.

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	2. Black Star

**Hey! Sorry it took a little longer for me to post this chapter but yesterday I got my stitches out and for two days now I have been working on my Heritage Fair project. So if you have to wait a few days for the third chapter, it is because of my Heritage Fair project. I'd like to know, if you are doing the Heritage Fair, what is your project about? I own nothing.**

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I had a question and Marceline was going to answer. "Marceline, why do you not like your dad?" I asked. She looked surprised at the question.

"Wow... I never knew you wanted to know... Before my dad got banished to the Nightosphere, he lived with me, my mom, and my brother. My brother was a vampire too, but my mom was a mortal. Two days before the Mushroom War, my mom was murdered. My dad thought I did it because I was the last one with her. My brother stood up for me. The next day my dad was put in the Nightosphere and my brother and I where seperated. So my mom was dead, my brother was gone, and my dad and I where still angry with each other. I was only young at the time, so that is why my brother Marshall didn't want to leave me alone. Then the War started and all my friends died. I watched my best friend die in my arms. Then you let my dad loose and we kinda bonded. I realised that I missed him. My brother was also put in the Nightosphere. So I guess I don't hate him, I just blamed him for when my mom died. and my brother having to leave me."

"That's sad. I never really knew my family, I don't think I ever will."

"Finn, someday I promise I will help you find out what your family is like."

"Thanks Marcie. Tomorrow do you want to have a jam session, or write a new song?"

"Sure. You can come over in the morning. But isn't tomorrow Bonnibelle's big party?"

"Oh yeah. I promise I will leave in time for you to get ready."

"I'm not going. I don't go to anything involving Bubblegum. But I think you should ask her. You still want to right?"

"Yeah... See you tomorrow."

"Later." She said as she flew off into the night.

It's nice to have a friend like her. Princess and Jake finally found me. "Finn! Where did you go? We where looking everywhere for you!" Princess exclaimed. "Umm... Nowhere. I'm just not really into the whole dating thing." I answered not really wanting her to know I was with Marceline.

That night I fell asleep wondering if I would be going to PB's party.

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

_-The next day-_

Yesterday after I left Finn I found something. I was a song that my best friend and I had written a few days before she died. I got a few things ready for I could show Finn. He came an hour later. "Hey Finnegan, guess what I found?" I asked him. "I don't know, what?" he said back. "I song my best friend and I wrote. Wanna here it?" I asked again. "Of course!" he answered.

I started playing the piano part for it.

"_Black Star_

_Black Star_

_Forever you will be_

_A Shining Star_

_Shining Star_

_Be whatever you can be!_

_A Rock Star_

_Rock Star_

_You will always be_

_A Black Star_

_Black Star_

_Black Star..._

_Black Star_

_Black Star_

_Black Star"_

"That was awesome!" he said when I was done. "What is with you and stars though? You know everything about constellations, you and your friend wrote a song about three different stars, what is up?" he asked.

"The last thing my mom told me was about the North Star. Did you ask Bonnibelle yet?"

"No. I'm a chicken, start with the jokes."

"No, I won't tease you yet. You owe me. Can't you just go alone and dance with her there?"

"Dates are required. I can't even get into the castle without one."

"So all you need is a date for you can dance with your crush?"

"Yeah."

"l will be your date to get you into the castle for you can accomplish your little dream of dancing with Bonnie."

"Really? Thanks, I'll be here in a hour for we can go. Thanks again Marcie!" he said as he left.

I wasn't doing anything tonight so this would be fun. Oh my god I can't even say that with a straight face! I'm only going for Finn stops talking about how much he wishes he could go out with Bonnibelle. Does he even know what she is like? She gets you wrapped around your finger and then she makes you do something you'd regret and it kills you. Why would Finn want to date that?

Anyway I started to get ready for tonight.

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	3. The Star Necklace

**Howdy! I have to go back to school on Monday... I can't participate in gym until April, I'm not aloud to carry anything more than five pounds, IT SUCKS. I'm a tomboy who doesn't like people doing stuff for me like boys carrying my books, violin, or bookbag. And it's just my luck that those are the boys in my class. I can't wait for my neck to heal up. Here is the next chapter. I own nothing.**

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I'm so happy that Marceline is helping me dance with Princess Bubblegum. I didn't really know about Marceline's Mom telling her about stars. I had gotten Princess Bubblegum a little charm that had a bronze star in a circle. I was going to get a chain for it and turn it into a necklace. But now I think I'm gonna give it to Marceline for helping me. She'd like that.

Marceline told me to dress in a suit. She isn't wearing anything that formal because, really she is getting me in the castle then leaving. I don't have a suit, so Jake is going to help me with looking formal. He pulled out clothes and I would laugh at it. Do I really have to look this good?

Jake and I finally agreed on a a outfit. I was fine with is because I could run in it. Jake was fine because it was technally a suit.

I was wearing navy/black jeans. A white dress shirt and red tie. I slipped the star necklace in my pocket. _I would give it too her later, _I thought. Jake would walk to Marceline's then all three of us would get Lady Rainicorn.

"I can't believe you asked Marceline to PB's ball. I thought you liked PB? When did you started liking Marceline?" Jake said to me.

"I don't! I mean I do - but in a best friend kinda way. You know what I mean! Anyway, Marcie is only helping me for I can dance with Princess."

"I think you just wants to smooch her."

"Dude! She even told me she isn't staying long. She is just getting me into the castle for I can dance with PB."

"I still think you like her... And here we are!"

I walked up to the door and knocked. She came out. Even thought she wasn't dressed in a special way or anything, she still looked great.

Marceline had cut her hair for it was a few inches past her shoulders. She had sunglasses in her hair. She was wearing a baggy white and black dotted shirt with a vest over it for it fit better. Then jean shorts and converse with pink socks.

"Earth to Finn. I said are you ready to go? You zoned out for a minute there." Jake snapped me out of thought.

"Yeah... Sorry..." I said back. Marceline was already flying towards Lady's house.

We got Lady and Jake climed on her back and they flew off, before I knew it Marceline was holding was hands and she flew towards the kingdom.

_At the Candy Kingdom_

We got to the kingdom castle and there was three guards by the door. They let Lady and Jake in no problem but Marceline and I had a little problem.

"Miss Vampire Queen. Tonight the Princess wanted everyone to dress formal. We cannot let you in." One guard said.

I opened my mouth to speak but Marceline spoke instead.

"On the invitation it said the word formal. It said dates are required, with I have, but nowhere on the invitation did it say it was mandetory to dress formal."

"I guess you have a point. To clear things up all you have to do is both of you have to answer two questions about the other person."

"Fine." We both said at the same time.

"Finn the Human. How old is Marceline the Vampire Queen?"

"1000 years old."

"Marceline, how old is Finn?"

"19."

"Good... Marceline again, what are the names of Finn's family?"

"Nobody really knows because he is the last human. He calls his dog Jake his brother though."

"Finn. Same question."

"Marceline's has a older brother named... ummm... Marshall Lee."

"Good you may enter."

The balll was amazing. The Castle was decoration with white and blue. In the middle of a heat wave this was pretty nice.

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

I had to admit. Bubblegum did a pretty decent job. I decided to stay a bit longer. I'm glad I had me bass strapped on my back. I least if I get board I can scare a few people.

Bonnibelle was making a show of her arrivel. When she got to the bottom of the stairs and her guard were not looking I took my bass and swung it over her head. I don't care if Finn liked her, it was SOO funny to watch her face. I couldn't help but laugh.

"HA! Hahahahaha!"

**Bonnibelle's P.O.V.**

That is it. She has crossed the ligne. I did not find this funny at all. I don't care if Finn liked her, she was getting punished no matter what. Maybe after Marceline is gone Finn will start liking me and decide to be Finn the king of the Candy Kingdom.

She didn't bother to dress formal, she took my crush, and now she is going to PAY.

"That is it Marceline!"

"What? It's funny Bonni. You may be smart, but you have to learn to laught at yourself."

"I said that is it! I banish you to the Nightosphere!"

Her face went paler than normal.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

...I banish you to the Nightosphere!

_NO! _I thought. I watched in horror as Marceline and her bass turned into a ball of blue smoke. _Marceline is gone..._


	4. Two Stars Are Better Than One

**Hey! Oh and just saying, I kinda based the Nightosphere after the city of Ember. By tomorrow, Sunday, I'm gonna try to finish as many stories as I can. The stories I have left are Phantom of the Opera, this one, and Valentines Day Disaster. Once I am finished those, which new story would you like me to post first? The Flame Princess, Love Doesn't Always Happen By Itself, or Song Of The Century? I will tell you a little of what each is about. The Flame Princess will talk about how she feels about meeting Finn, Jake's fake Finn, et cetera. Love Doesn't Always Happen By Itself will talk about Marshall Lee and Fionna, Fionna's jealousy when an old princess comes back into the light. Song Of The Century will talk about Finn dieing and Marceline going to his grave and preforming a song that makes something special happen. So which? Please review! I own nothing.**

**Bonnibelle's P.O.V.**

Finally! Marceline is gone and Finn can start liking me again! I noticed Finn starting to leave. He was going after _her._ "Finn! Can I talk to you for a second?" I called out. He looked like he didn't want to.

"Umm. . . Yeah. . . Sure." he said. He quickly ran over.

"Heya Finn! Do you want to stay?" I asked.

"No. I have to go. I want to save Marceline." he told me impatiently.

"If you stay you are aloud to be king. Think of it. Prince Finn and Princess Bubblegum, King and Queen of the Candy Kingdom." I said. To anyone else this would sound amazing.

"No. Sorry PB." he said he started to walk out the door. That was it. I bribed him, I was nice, not anymore.

"That's it Finn! If you walk out that door you are never welcome in the Candy Kingdom again! You will be treated like that monster you are trying to save!" I shouted.

"She is not a monster! She is my best friend!"he shouted back. Just as he was in the door way he turned his head to the side. "Goodbye forever." he said under his breath.

And he walked out of the door.

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

My head pounded. I opened my eyes and looked around. The memory of what happened came back to me. Stupid Bonnibelle and her stupid plans.

I bet right now she is sitting on her stupid throne with Finn sitting next to her. _Finn_. I wiped my eyes. I am not supposed to cry. Not here.

I looked next to me for my axe-bass. It wasn't there. I started to float around. "Boo." someone said above me. I let out a scream in the back of my throat.

"Marshall!" I exclaimed. I tackled him with a hug. We cracked up laughing. He gave me my bass back.

"I still cannot believe dad gave you the axe." he said.

"Mom gave you an axe too thought." I said.

"What did you do to get you sent here?" he asked.

"Okay, there is a human named Finn - " I started but he put his hand over my mouth.

"Don't say that word here! If dad hears you saying the h word and he will go ballistic." he said.

"Okay. So my friend Finn wanted to ask Bonnibelle out to a big party. He got chicken so I took him into the party as his date for he could dance with her. I didn't dress formal like Bubble butt wanted because I was only getting Finn in and then leaving. I played a small prank and she flipped." I exclaimed using my hands as I talked.

"Sounds like her. You hungry?"

"Totally!" I said realizing I hadn't eaten in hours. My stomach practically was hurting. He reached up to a tree. I hadn't taken in the view yet.

The sky was pitch black. There wasn't any buildings but there was streets. The places that should have buildings was wreckage I knew was my dad's. On the edges of the streets, appart by what looks like 16 inches, were little burning pits of fire. Just enough appart that you could still see.

Marshall gave me an apple. I stuck my fangs in it and drank the delicious red. Even thought I wasn't home, at least I was with family.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I had everything I needed. I had changed back into my blue shirt and my shorts. I took one last look at my long forgotten hat. The only reason I would wear it was because my hair would always get into my eyes during fights.

I felt like an idiot. I didn't love Princess Bubblegum anymore, and I had no idea how I felt about Marceline. After a flood hit the Fire Kingdom my old crush Flame Princess died. I wouldn't let that happen to Marceline. I just wouldn't."Why can't I just like a girl?" I said under my breath.

I wiped my eyes. I had to do this. I finished packing my backpack with everything I thought I needed. I put the star necklace in a small pocket in my pack. Beemo was beeping in the corner telling me he was asleep. Jake was probably still at the party.

I packed the last of my stuff. I looked back at my tree fort one last time. This journey would be hard, long and I don't know if I will ever see this place again. I knew my route and trudged on. I just hoped Jake would have the sense not to follow me.

My first stop was at Marceline's house. I had to get anything I thought she would need. She had her axe with her. I decided that Schwabl would stay here. Now I was ready.

I took my sword from my pack. I drew my smiley face. Put the bug-milk on it, and chanted. The entrants to the Nightosphere opened on the floor. The flames rose. Flames were always hard for me to look at now.

I took one last look around and stepped in. I started to walk down the, what seemed like, never ending staircase. The entrants closed up behind me.

**Sorry about the short chapter. It is 1:02 AM here so I couldn't write anymore. Well I could but my parents are telling me to go to bed. So . . . PEACE! **

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


	5. The Brightest Star Ever

**Howdy! Nearly finished all my stories! This story is the only one left. The next story I write will be Flame Princess. I own nothing.**

**Finn's P.O.V.**

I started to look around. It was so warm here. Sweat poured dowm my head. I trudged on. The sky was black. It was quiet. I heard something a ways off. It sounded like music. I started to run towards it.

**Marceline's P.O.V.**

Marshall Lee had shown me his 'house'. Dad had destroyed all of the buildings in the Nightosphere. Marshall lived in a cave. He was showing me a song he wrote for his girlfriend. It's sad because he has been in the Nightosphere for so long, he hasn't seen her for a long time.

Once she let him out by accident and they fell in love. Her name was Fionna. The Bubble Brain found out he was lose and she banished him back and orded Fionna to never open the Nightosphere again.

"Wind blow, rain fall

We've faced it all

There's still some use in trying

Hands up, heads down

Baby if you think there's no way out

Somewhere the sun's still shining.

Dark skies tell no lies

Like your stormy eyes

If it's cold tonight.

I'm here now.

It's stormy out, so baby let me in

I can help, I know I can

Together we're never gonna fall

It's stormy now but the sun's gonna shine again

Even the worst storms gotta end

We're better if we weather it all.

Together we're never gonna fall.

Boom, crash, all night.

You scream, we fight

These words, they strike like lightning

Dark skies tell no lies

Like your stormy eyes

If it's cold tonight

I'm here now.

It's stormy out so baby let me in

I can help, I know I can

Together we're never gonna fall

It's stormy now but the sun's gonna shine again

Even the worst storms gotta end

We're better if we weather it all.

Together we're never gonna fall.

It's stormy out so baby let me in

I can help, I know I can

Together we're never gonna fall

It's stormy now but the sun's gonna shine again

Even the worst storms gotta end

We're better if we weather it all

It's stormy now

Together we're never gonna fall

It's stormy now.

When you break down when you can't take it all

When you're slamming your fist against the wall

Thunder can sound so frightening. . ." he sang.

**Finn's P.O.V.**

_When you break down when you can't take it all_

_When you're slamming your fist against the wall_

_Thunder can sound so frightening. . ." he sang._

Do I really want to take Marceline away from her brother? She seems so happy. I peeked past the wall I was behind, again. Marceline was laughing. Then she noticed me. "Finn!" she exclaimed.

She flew over and hugged me. I felt my cheeks turning red. "What are you doing here?" she asked. I was taller than her now. She had to look up to me.

"I came to save you." I said quietly.

"I thought you would stay with Bubblegum." she said.

"I've seen the real Princess, and I don't like it. I got mad when she sent you here. She banished me from the Kingdom. After Flame Princess died, I didn't want to lose you too." I said. That was the most sappy thing I've ever said. "And I wanted to give you this." I said.

I put the star necklace around her neck. Making sure it wouldn't scrap her bite marks, of course. "Finn!'' she gasped. She held it up for Marshall could see. Marshall almost looked identical to Marceline.

"Coolio. So this is the famous Finn huh? Marceline has talked a lot 'bout you." He said as he flew over to his sisters side.

"So how to you plan to get her out of here?" Marshall asked.

"I'm gonna get you both out. Before I was banished, I read a book probably last year. If someone who isn't banished to the Nightosphere goes in, they can open the door." I said.

Marshall gathered up his stuff. Mainly his guitar and a few pictures he drew of a girl. I opened the portail. Marceline held my hand. I felt like I was blushing.

**No One's P.O.V.**

As they crossed to the land of Ooo, two figures appeared infront of our fair heroes. A girl and a dog. Fionna and Jake. Luckly the sun had gone down so Marshall Lee and Marceline wouldn't have to worry.

"Finn!" Jake shouted as he tackled his brother. Marshall Lee introduced Marceline to Fionna. "I missed you so much. Cake was ready to kill me because of it." Fionna said as she hugged Marshall Lee.

"I missed you too, Fi." Marshall said in her ear. Marceline smiled. She went over to Finn. "I never thanked you for the necklace." she said.

She looked up to Finn and kissed him. "Can you run that past me again?" Finn asked. Marceline laughed. She took him by the hands and Marshall did the same with Fionna. They flew to the clearing in the woods they had been in what seemed like a thousand years ago.

"Marceline?" Finn asked.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I've thought this for a while, so here it is. I've always thought you were the brightest star ever."

Marceline smiled. A true happy smile. She had her brother back, and she was with Finn. Her life couldn't be better.

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


End file.
